night like this
by Petronia-Reznor
Summary: Digamos adios en una noche como esta...rnVoy a buscarte aunque me tome toda la noche...


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la escritora británica J.K. Rowling y la canción a la banda también británica The cure.**

**A night like this**

Say goodbye on a night like this  
If it's the last thing we ever do  
You never looked as lost as this  
Sometimes it doesn't even look like you  
It goes dark  
It goes darker still  
Please stay  
But I watch you like I'm made of stone  
As you walk away...

Me dijiste adiós, y yo ni siquiera te reproche, no se me paso por la mente la vaga idea de detenerte.

Parecías tan perdido, que pensé que era mentira…

No me percate que esta noche no parecías tu, tal vez me engaño la oscuridad, tal vez creí que lo que tenias que decirme no era importante que no mire tus ojos vidriosos…

Ahora, solo te veo alejándote en la oscuridad, alargo mi brazo pero ya no puedo alcanzarte, intento llamarte pero las palabras no salen de mi boca.

La oscuridad se vuelve mas densa y ahora solo te veo tan fuerte y tan grande como si estuvieras hecho de piedra, igual que la primera vez que te ví me sentí tan pequeño e insignificante a tu lado, porque desde el primer momento supe que te amaba.

Acaso ¿no recuerdas todo lo que me hiciste sentir?, todas las cosas maravillosas con la que me hiciste soñar, ¿acaso no supiste todo el tiempo que devolviste a mi corazón toda la alegría que alguna vez tuvo y había perdido? ¿No sabias que hiciste que dejara de vivir la mentira en la que estaba? ¿No lo sabias?

I'm coming to find you if it takes me all night  
a witch hunt for another girl  
for always and ever is always for you  
your trust  
the most gorgeously stupid thing  
I ever cut in the world

No importa que se atraviese en mi camino, voy a cruzar todos los obstáculos, voy a buscarte, no importa que sea toda lo noche, voy a buscarte hasta encontrarte.

No importa lo estupido que parezca, se que tu eres todo lo que necesito en mi vida, se que por mas que exista gente en este mundo, jamás encontrare a alguien como tu, alguien que le de a mi vida esperanza y una razón para vivir.

Cumpliré la promesa que te hice un día, te jure que estarías a mi lado por siempre y para siempre, que nada lograría separarme de ti.

Nunca traicionaría tu confianza, porque es la cosa más maravillosamente estupida que el mundo ha creado, porque es lo que me anima a ser una persona buena, lo que me hace saber que tengo alguien a quien le importo.

Say hello on a day like today  
Say it everytime you move  
The way that you look at me now  
Makes me wish I was you  
It goes deep  
It goes deeper still  
This touch  
And the smile and the shake of your head...

Te diviso desde lejos, respiro una y otra vez tratando de llenarme de valentía…

La misma sensación de mi declaración, siento que voy a caerme, manos y pies me tiemblan y no solamente por el frío, sino por el temor; estoy sudando y siento mi cara arder.

En cierta manera es bueno sentir esto, por lo menos indica que nada ha cambiado, que sigo sintiendo lo mismo a pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido.

Me acerco y pronuncio un vago "hola", volteas a mirarme, estas tan preternatural que me dan ganas de llorar, tu rostro esta sonrojado parece ser que has derramado algunas lagrimas, tus ojos brillan de una manera maravillosa….

Parece que estabas esperando que vinieras, me miras como me miraste el día de nuestro primer beso…

Sonríes, y hace que parezca que toco el cielo con las manos…

Mueves tu cabeza de una manera tan infantil, que dan ganas de besarte…

En estos momentos desearía ser tú…

Hablamos… ríes…. me enamoro mas de ti… sonríes… lloras…llenas mi corazón de alegría… me devuelves la fe… te abrazo, como si nunca te fuera a dejar marchar…

I'm coming to find you if it takes me all night  
Can't stand here like this anymore  
For always and ever is always for you  
I want it to be perfect  
Like before...  
I want to change it all

I want to change

Despertamos juntos, no podría imaginarme en otro lugar que no fuera a tu lado, aquí bañados por la luz vespertina, que nos indica que otro día comienza.

Otro día juntos…

El primer día del resto de nuestras vidas…

Sabes aunque no lo digo muy a menudo, te amo, por encima de todo lo que existe en el universo, incomparable frente a todos los que fueron antes de ti, te amo.

Sabes algo mas, voy a besarte como a una chica japonesa…

Voy a hacer que tus labios pequen…

Vamos a escurrirnos cada noche, mientas todos duermen…

Nos volveremos más grandes y veloces, más anchos y brillantes…

Vamos a mordernos, a rasguñarnos toda la noche…

Vamos a cantar todas las canciones que nos sabemos...

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Si alguien lo noto esto parece un remix, todo esta en el álbum staring at the sea.

Curiosidad: Esta clase de historia es nueva, empezó un poco angst y después se volvió súper amorosa, no acostumbro a hacer cosas así.

Parejas: Severus/Remus

**A night like this**

Decir adiós en una noche como ésta  
Si es la última cosa que hagamos  
Nunca has aparentado estar tan perdida  
A veces ni siquiera pareces tú  
Se hace oscuro  
Se hace aún más oscuro  
Por favor quédate  
Pero te veo como si fuera de piedra  
Mientras te vas...

Voy a buscarte aunque me cueste toda la noche  
Una caza de brujas por otra chica  
Para siempre jamás es siempre para ti  
Tu confianza  
Lo más maravillosamente estúpido que  
Jamás haya traído al mundo

Decir hola en un día como hoy  
Decirlo cada vez que te mueves  
La manera como me miras ahora  
Me hace desear ser tú  
Se hace profundo  
Se hace aún más profundo  
Ese toque  
Y la sonrisa y el movimiento de tu cabeza...

Voy a buscarte aunque me cueste toda la noche  
No puedo estar así más tiempo  
Para siempre jamás es siempre para ti  
Quiero que sea perfecto  
Como antes...  
Quiero cambiarlo todo

Quiero cambiar


End file.
